mvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dictionary
Dictionary A Anesidora --> '''A set for Pandora. '''Archangel--> Coupon sets for all characters except for Simon. Arms race--> 'A gameplay mode in MicroVolts Surge with special weapons. '''ADV-weapons--> '''Advanced Weapons purchased with RT in the Shop. '''Alpha and Omega-->'An update that took place in 2013. 'Alpine Athletes-->'An update that took place in 2014. 'Apex Predators-->'An update that took place in 2013. 'Apsu-'-> Rifle Weapon from the SPRING LOADED update B '''Bitmap--> A map in MicroVolts, it looks to be played on a office desk. A great map of Sniping. Bitmap 2--> A new map that was introduced in Alpine Athlete Update, this map has random spawns and can be very hard to win in elimination for either team, since the moniters have been moved, this map is not as big of a sniper map. Battle Mine --> 'A map in MicroVolts, actually a city after a war. '''Bomb-Battle-->'A game mode in MicroVolts, the teams are divided into the offense and defense who try and defuse/plant the bomb. This is a mode where you need to have teamwork to be succesful. 'Boss Battle --> '''A game mode in MicroVolts, boss battle puts you and 3 more players against a giant tracker .If you defeat the boss you will get a box: bronze, silver, gold or diamond. '''Boot Camp-->'An update that took place in 2012. 'Bouquet of Bullets-->'An update that took place in 2013. '''Blue Scooter --> '''Naomi's diorama, obtainable through recruiting system C '''C.H.I.P-->(Complex humanoid interchangeable parts) One of the six characters found in Microvolts. He was one of the four original characters you were able to play on. Crank--> A minigun that can be bought using MicroPoints in the shop. Cobra --> 'Old MicroGun from the capsule machine. '''Colonel Crac --> '''Set for C.H.I.P as well as the tutorial. '''Cricket--> ' it is a basic rifle. 'Clockwork Wings-->'An update that took place in 2013. 'Cyborg War Machine-->'An update that took place in 2014. 'Clan Showdown-->'Tournament with certain restrictions on weapons and clothes to make the game more competitive. 'Clock Works--> '''C.H.I.P's own unique Diorama. D '''Dazzler --> '''A shotgun that can be obtained through the capsule machine. '''Drum set--> '''Knox's own unique Diorama. E '''Exavolts-->'An old tournament that was ran by MODBacon and others. Clans fought head to head competing for the ultimate prizes.' '''Elegant --> '''Old set for Pandora. '''Encore-->'An update that took place in 2013. F FireFly-->'A minigun that can be be bought using MicroPoints in the shop. '''Forgotten-Junkyard-->'A map in MicroVolts. 'Free For All --> '''A mode in MicroVolts: No teams here! Free For All is a mode that puts you vs everyone, will you be the last survivor? '''Frosty Frolickers-->'An update that took place in 2013. G 'Game Master--> '''A category of workers from Rock Hippo Production. '''Gold Bass --> '''A melee that can be obtained through the capsule machine. H '''Hornet-->'A rifle that can be bought using MicroPoints in the shop. '''Holmes --> '''A rifle that can be obtained through the MP hammer and RT hammer. '''Hippo at a Party--> '''Knox's first unique rare released set from the Capsule Machine. It is a licensed set by RHP. '''Hippo in Style--> '''Knox's unique set. It is a licensed set by RHP. '''Hippo-so-cool--> '''Knox's unique set. It i a licensed set by RHP. '''Heavywaving--> The act of heavy waving was where one warms up the Gatling Gun, but switches to fire a round of shotgun or a grenade and switching back to the Gatling Gun fast enough so that the warm up time is cancelled thus being able to get off lots more damage. It has since been patched due to being deemed 'overpowered' by SK iMedia (NQ Games) around November 2011. HeatWave-->'An update that took place in 2013. '''Hyper Weapons--> '''Set of certain weapons with effects. I '''Invasion-->'Game mode available in MicroVolts. 'Item Match-->'Game mode available in MicroVolts. J 'Jam --> '''it is a basic sniper. K '''Kai--> '''One of the six characters in MicroVolts. '''Knox--> '''One of the six characters in MicroVolts. He was one of the four original characters you were able to play on. '''Knights of the Night-->'An update that took place in 2012. L '''Library Chair --> Pandora's own unique'' Diorama. M '''Microgun'--> It is a basic minigun. MP5 --> '''A rifle that can be obtained through the capsule machine. '''Magic Paper Land --> '''A map in MicroVolts. '''MG Noob --> '''MG achievement, obtainable after completing other MG achievements. '''MG nub--> '''A Player will say this in the chat when they are killed by a fellow player who is using the Micro Gun. They say this because many players find the Micro Gun to be cheap and an easy way to win a fight. '''Maid--> '''Naomi's first unique rare released set from the Capsule Machine. '''Musashi--> '''C.H.I.P.'s first unique rare released set from the Capsule Machine. '''MicroVolts--> Code-name of the original four toy prototypes. MicroVolter--> A player of MicroVolts. Micro World--> The place where MicroVolters and MicroVolts exist. Micro Points--> In-game points earned by players through playing the game. MicroVolting--> The act of playing MicroVolts. N Naomi--> 'One of the six characters in MicroVolts. She was one of the four original characters you were able to play on. '''Naughty & Nice-->'An update that took place in 2012. 'Nightshade-->'A rare grenade launcher. 'Noob-->'Meaning (New.On.Online.Battlefield) This term is used as an insult to the new players of the game, to describe their lack of experience shown in their gameplay. O 'Organic Green Onion-->'An event weapon. P 'Pandora--> '''One of the six characters in MicroVolts. She was one of the four original characters you were able to play on. '''Pepper--> '''A rifle that can be bought using Micropoints from the shop. '''Pinpoint-->'A rifle that was achieved by competing in one of Microvolts earliest tournament(s). '''Pinpoint-Precision--> Achievement awarded after killing five enemies witht the rifle while in a super jump in one match. Power Weapon--> Special weapons that you are able to achieve in Zombie Mode as a figure when they spawn across the map. Power --> 'Special item, obtainable by mystery drops in item match and in the middle of the map in all the modes. '''Pirates VS. Ninjas-->'An update that took place in 2013. 'Pink Scooter--> '''Naomi's own unique Diorama. Q '''QQ/ QQ'er --> '''QQ means cry, QQ'er is someone that cry too much. People will usually type this in the chat when someone call you hacker/nub R '''Raptr set-->'A rare event set. 'Reactor-->'The single-wave map. 'Record-reset-->'An item that can be acquired in the item shop.Many people don't like this because it is then possible for hackers to reset their records and then you wouldnt have any proof of them hacking. '''Rifle-->' '''One of the 7 weapon categories found in Microvolts Surge. '''RIO441-->'A hyper gun from the capsule machine. RHP--> Rock Hippo Productions Publisher to MicroVolts Surge. Ringmaster--> 'Pandora's first unique rare released set from the Capsule Machine. '''Rockstars-->'An update that took place in 2013. 'RB_01 --> '''Prize from an old event (ExaVolts) '''RB_02 --> '''Prize from and old event (ExaVolts) '''Reload speed --> '''The time your weapon take to reload, it was buffed in Cyborg War Machine update S '''Sherlock-->'A rifle bought using MicroPoints that can be bought from the shop. 'Simon-->'One of the six characters in Microvolts. Newest character in MicroVolts! 'Sting Ray--> ' It is a basic bazooka. '''Swapping--> The ability to switch from a weapon to another, generally used on explosives, in a way that the reload is ignored. Spring Loaded-->'An update that took place in 2013. '''Silver Scooter --> '''Naomi's diorama, not available at the moment T '''The-Studio-->'A map in MicroVolts. A map popular for playing Zombie Mode. 'Team Death Match --> '''A mode of MicroVolts where players are divided into to teams (maximum players on each side is 8) they have to work together to kill the other team a set amount of kills before the other team does it to them. One of the most popular modes in MicroVolts. '''Terminator --> '''Old MG from the capsule machine, silver version of M-135. '''Toy Stalkers-->'An update that took place in 2012. 'Tracker Attackers-->'An update that took place in 2013. 'The Alpha-->'An update that took place in 2013. 'The Rapture-->'An update that took place in 2013. U 'Undercover Operation-->'An update in 2013. V 'Varsity Volts-->'An update that took place in 2012. W '''Wild West--> A map in MicroVolts, the map looks as if you are fighting in an old western town with a saloon, jailhouse, and other thigs that fit the theme. The map is popular for Bomb Battle. Watson --> '''A rifle that can be obtained through the MP hammer (7-30 days) and RT hammer (unlimited). '''Wavestepping--> Technique which uses Swapping in mid-air, by shooting on land, switching to melee, jumping, and then switching to another weapon to shoot. Winter Warfare-->'An update that took place in 2013. X '''X-Trap-->'Microvolts anti-hack default tool. Y Z 'Zoom-speed-->'The time it takes to have your sniper zoom in. '''Zombie Mode--> A mode in MicroVolts, this mode requires players to work together as a team no matter what team they are on, if they are with the Zombies they have to work together to target the remaning figures and take them out of the game so they can help them. The figures on the other hand have to work together to kill the zombies with their weapons and 'Power Weapons' that spawn across the map.